


Empty

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Exhaustion, Fibro Cecil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Spoon Theory, Spoons, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Strex pet incident; Cecil is out of forks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

Carlos could tell from Cecil's posture in his chair that he had completely run out of forks. The scientist had been listening to the radio of course, worried for his lover as he spoke about the “gift” Strexcorp had given to him and the subsequent events that had followed. He had wanted so badly to run to the station and try to help him but he was well aware that the doors would not open for him, refusing to let Carlos inside when one of these...events were happening.

All he could do was stand outside of his car in the parking lot, watching miserably as the intern named Jeremy wheeled Cecil out of the station. He held up a hand to wave him over, offering the college student a weak smile. “Hey.”

“Hi, Carlos,” Jeremy greeted, pushing Cecil over to the car. “Um...”

“I want to lay in the back,” Cecil mumbled. Carlos nodded and opened the car door, adjusting the seats to make it easier. Jeremy helped to pick Cecil up from his chair, guiding him into the back of the car so that he was lying across the seats on his side, a small pillow under his head.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jeremy asked.

“I'll be fine,” Cecil lied, “thank you, Jeremy.”

Carlos offered the intern a small smile before waving good-bye, shutting the door before getting into the car, starting everything up. “How many?”

“I used some forks for tomorrow.”

“I'll help you as much as I can, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Are we still going to the ve..?”

“Yes!”

Carlos winced at the desperate tone Cecil's voice had taken but he nodded his head, starting to drive out of the parking lot and onto the street once again. “I'll take care of you tomorrow. We'll make sure you have enough forks to get through the next couple of days, Cecil.”

“...Carlos?”

“Hm?”

“I love you, Carlos.”

“I love you too, Cecil.”

 


End file.
